


Dark

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Castiel, Evil Castiel, M/M, Possessed Sam, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

Sam wakes up to darkness.

Knows his eyes are open, blinks several times, but still doesn’t see anything.

Slowly, there is an image appearing. First shadows then blurry shapes.

Till it morphs into Dean’s beautiful face.

His head on the pillow, disheveled hair, smiling his lazy good morning smile.

Sam sees a hand – it’s he’s own – reaching out, back of the fingers slowly stroking the side of Dean’s stubbled cheek, but he never feels the light touch, only sees it.

“ _You don’t deserve him.”_

A voice in Sam’s head and his world turns dark again.

Sam gasps in surprise.

The voice is Castiel’s.

~

He can’t tell how much time passes. His world is all dark. 

Just his thoughts are with him in here, no sense of touch, of his body.

He tries to call, tries to scream.

For Dean. For Castiel.

But it’s a prison inside his mind.

Taunting images appear here and there, taunting words.

“ _Look at him.”_

And it’s Dean’s face twisted in pleasure this time. Dean moving above him. Lips parted. “Sammy,” he moans, bites his lip.

“ _Can’t believe he choose an abomination like you over me.”_

Darkness again.

More cries and screams. Sobs.

Next image he sees is Dean in the Impala. Driving while smiling over at him, before he turns he’s gaze back to the road. Looks relaxed. Happy.

“ _He’s mine now.”_

And Sam can’t do anything.


End file.
